roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Minecraft/Let's Build
' Let's Build' is a subset of Let's Play Minecraft, where Geoff Ramsey, Gavin Free and sometimes others, such as Ryan Haywood, Lindsay Tuggey, Michael Jones, and Ray Narvaez Jr, build structures used in all other Minecraft-related videos. They will be released every Tuesday. The origin of the series arose when the community kept complaining that they never show how they built the Let's Play and Things To Do In sets, so Geoff and Gavin decided to film an episode at their house while drinking. Some Let's Build episodes may be revealed in the Let's Play Minecraft episodes or in other Let's Build episodes before they are actually released. List of Let's Builds Trivia *Geoff accidentally broke the circuit in Indoor Pool. *Geoff shows what the Achievement City Seed is. *Geoff said that when he and Gavin built Geoff's house, it originally has a glass floor with water beneath, but they removed it because they both agreed it didn't look nice. *Gavin and Geoff will sometimes ask each other what they would do in hypothetical situations during the construction of the set. *Let's Build - Shopping List, Let's Build - King Geoff, Let's Build - Creeper Fishing, Let's Build - Lava Wall, Let's Build - The Pit, and Let's Build - The Most Dangerous Game are the only Let's Builds to be released BEFORE the Let's Plays and are the only Let's Builds for a Let's Play, not a Things To Do In. *According to Geoff in Let's Build - Shopping List, there are no pumpkins in Achievement City but this is not the case because there is a pumpkin on the Wipeout course, unless updates to Achievement City removed the pumpkins. *Ray makes his appearance as the second person to appear in a Let's Build (the first person being Ryan) in Let's Build - Hop 'Til You Drop. *Ray has a habit of jumping in (using Geoff's controller) and placing random signs on or around the structure. *Let's Build - Dark Achievement City is the longest Let's Build to date, taking nearly 2 hours to complete. *In Let's Build - Slice of Hell, Gavin also constructed his Trophy Room of Victory. *Let's Build - Hot Foot X is currently the shortest Let's Build, taking just under 19 minutes to complete. *Let's Build - Portal House was removed after Geoff and Gavin admitted to following ladies around in their car, leading to them being criticized for stalking. Geoff later issued an apology for the comments made in the video 1. The video was re-uploaded by multiple Youtube users. *Let's Build - Dark Achievement City is currently the only Let's Build in the Nether. *While not physically touching the controller, like Ryan and Ray, Geoff's daughter Millie "helps" Gavin and Geoff with Dark Achievement City. *If you include Millie's entertainment as a contribution to the Let's Build, Millie becomes the third person to help in a Let's Build, the others being Ryan and Ray. *In Let's Build - Dark Achievement City Part 3, Geoff mentioned them possibly doing an evil version of No Petting Zoo in the Nether as a future Let's Play. Exactly a month later, Geoff's rumor became true as the lads competed in an evil version of No Petting Zoo called "Dark Petting Zoo" in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 64. *According to Gavin in Let's Build - Dark Achievement City Part 3, you can't make water in the Nether, but this isn't a true statement. If you go into Creative Mode, you can surround ice blocks with glowstone and the ice blocks will melt into water. *Let's Build - Lava Wall is currently the only Let's Build where the Let's Play for it was released before the full construction of it was released. *Let's Build - Mark Nutt Training is currently the only Let's Build where the area was not used for a Things To Do In OR a Let's Play before the area was revealed. However, it was slightly shown in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 67, although Gavin did not explain exactly what it was. Geoff revealed in the Let's Build that it would be used for a future Things To Do In. *Let's Build - Ice Cube Part 1 was released EXACTLY a year after the first Let's Build (The Let's Build for Connect 4 was released on October 1st, 2012). *Ice Cube was seen many times in the Minecraft Let's Plays, although the lads never gave any info about it. In Episode 53, Geoff mentioned that he was near Ice Cube, but did not give any details about it. In Let's Build - Ice Cube Part 2, Geoff gave some details on what Ice Cube would be used for. According to Geoff, the lads will compete in some sort of game where they have to search the giant ice cube for a hidden Tower of Pimps with fake Towers hidden throughout the inside of the ice cube. It is currently unknown if this will be a Let's Play or a Things To Do In, although it will most likely be a Let's Play. *Lindsay became the fourth person to help in a Let's Build during the Let's Build for Creeper Soccer. *Jack is currently the only main Achievement Hunter that has yet to appear in a Let's Build. * Let's Build - Geoff's Anatomy is currently the only Let's Build that Geoff does not appear in. Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Let's Play Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Series Category:Episodes Category:Lists